Bet
by summer dash
Summary: Touya mengajak Anzaki bertaruh. Jika mereka memenangkan pertandingan melawan Narita Chuoh, maka gadis berambut pendek itu harus bersedia berkencan dengannya. Fanon


**Bet  
>Dear Boys belongs to Hiroki Yagami<strong>

**Rated T, OOC**

Malam sebelum pertandingan melawan Narita Chuoh berlangsung keesokan harinya, Anzaki keluar hendak pergi ke _kombini_ terdekat untuk membeli handuk. Handuk persiapan untuk pertandingan esok nampaknya tidak akan cukup. Tadi ia lupa untuk menghitungnya. Mau tak mau ia harus membelinya. Gadis berambut pendek itu baru saja keluar daripintu hotel saat tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Touya.

"Eh eh, Anzaki mau kemana?" ucap Touya sambil berusaha menghalangi jalan Anzaki.

"To—Touya, awas! Aku harus membeli handuk untuk pertandingan besok." Ucap Anzaki sambil mendorong tubuh Touya dan berusaha untuk lewat. Touya tersenyum, ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya dan mendapati bahwa ini sudah hampir pukul 11 malam.

"Ini sudah malam lhooo, bahaya bagi gadis cantik seperti Anzaki untuk pergi sendirian." Muka Anzaki memerah saat mendengar ucapan Touya. "Lebih baik aku menemanimu untuk mengusir para paman penggoda."

"Eh, tapi besok pertandingan yang penting. Lebih baik kau kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat."

"Tenanglah, Touya yang jenius ini akan tetap bisa bertempur dengan kekuatan penuh esok hari!" Anzaki terkikik pelan saat mendengar ucapan Touya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih," ucap Anzaki sambil tersenyum.

Touya menemani Anzaki yang sedang mengantri di kasir. Pemuda itu mengamati Anzaki. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Anzaki ia sudah tertarik dengan gadis itu. Sebenarnya Anzaki merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa ia bergabung di Tim basket Mizuho. Itu sebabnya ia merasa sedikit penasaran dengan hubungan antara Anzaki dan pria rambut panjang itu—ia tidak ingin menyebut namanya. Mengingat pemuda itu membuat Touya sedikit kesal.

"Hei Anzaki." Panggil Touya sambil mencolek bahu gadis itu hingga ia menengok ke arahnya.

"Hm?"

"Mau bertaruh? Jika kita menang di pertandingan besok, kau harus berkencan denganku."

….

Ajakan kencan dari Touya terjadi tepat satu bulan yang lalu. Kini masapertandingan telah berakhir, dan waktunya mereka bersantai atau mungkin mulai serius dalam arti yang lain. Para anak-anak kelas tiga harus bersiap-siap untuk menempuh ujian, bahkan Ishii kini mulai serius untuk belajar. Dan disinilah kini Anzaki dan Touya. Anzaki melirik ke arah Touya yang kini tengah menyeka keringat di lehernya dengan tangan. Hari ini seharusnya mereka berkencan, karena ia mengiyakan ajakan kencan Touya. Jika mereka memenangkan pertandingan dengan Narita Chuoh maka mereka akan berkencan.

Pada awalnya mereka hanya berjanji untuk bertemu di taman dekat rumah Anzaki. Akan tetapi saat secara tidak sengaja mereka melewati lapangan basket mini, Touya melihat beberapa anak SMP sedang bermain basket. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, kini Touya justru bermain _three on three_ bersama mereka. Touya melirik ke arah Anzaki yang duduk di bangku taman dan mengamatinya bermain basket melawan anak-anak SMP. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menghampiri Anzaki dengan sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Maaf sudah membuat Anzaki menunggu."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Anzaki mencari-cari sesuatu di tasnya, ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah handuk kecil dan memberikannya ke Touya. "Ini."

"Terima kasih," ucap Touya. Pemuda itu mengusap keringatnya dan mendapati bahwa Anzaki masih menatapnya. "Kenapa?" Anzaki menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya.

"Touya, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?"

"Tentu saja boleh, aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaan dari Anzaki dengan jujur. Bahkan jika kau bertanya tiga ukuranku pun aku akan memberitahumu," ucap pemuda itu sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Baka!" Anzaki memukul kepala Touya. "Dulu kau pernah berkata jika tahun ini merupakan tahun terakhir kau akan bermain basket. Apa itu artinya tahun depan kau akan keluar dari klub?" Touya melirik ke arah Anzaki. Ia bisa melihat gadis itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. "Itu artinya kita tidak akan sering bertemu lagi."

"Wah, rupanya Anzaki akan merindukanku?" Touya mengelak saat Anzaki hendak memukul kepalanya lagi. "Hahahaha, bercanda. Tenanglah. Toh, mungkin kita akan sekelas lagi. Lagipula tawaranku padamu masih berlaku. Jadi kau masih akan menghabiskan banyak waktumu denganku."

"Eh, tawaran?"

"Ya, aku menjadi pemimpin perusahaan, dan kau sebagai sekretaris pribadiku." Anzaki tertawa kecil saat mendengar ucapan Touya.

"Butuh perjuangan yang keras dengan nilaimu yang sekarang."

"Hei! Jangan remehkan kejeniusan tuan Touya ini!" Anzaki tersenyum mendengar ucapan Touya.

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat sebelum berkata, "baiklah."

"Eh?" Touya memandang Anzaki dengan terkejut. "Apa? Kau sungguh-sungguh bersedia jadi sekretaris pribadiku?" Mata Touya berbinar-binar mendengar perkataan Anzaki. Ia tentu saja hanya bercanda ketika berkata ingin menjadikan Anzaki sekretarisnya. Tapi jika Anzaki mengiyakan, ia akan berju—

"Kita bertaruh." Touya memandang heran ke arah Anzaki. "Jika aku bisa membuatmu menyukaiku, maka aku akan menjadi sekretarismu." Mata Touya membesar. Ia memandang tak percaya ke arah Anzaki. "Bagaimana?" Anzaki mengalihkan pandangannya dari Touya. Wajah gadis itu memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Jika kau tidak ma—"

"Kau menang. Itu artinya kau akan menjadi sekretarisku kan?" Touya tertawa saat melihat Anzaki mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, seolah tak percaya dengan ucapannya. "Ah, tapi karena saat ini aku belum menjadi seorang pemilik prusahaan, bagaimana kalau terlebih dahulu kau menjadi kekasihku?"

**END**


End file.
